1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a land grid array (LGA) socket having electric connecting between an IC module and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. The Prior Art
An LGA socket mounted on a PCB comprises a substantially flat insulative housing defining an array of passagewayways with electric contacts received therein. An IC module connects with the LGA socket for establishing electrical connection to the PCB. Each contact has a pair of free ends projecting beyond two opposite external surfaces of the socket housing for respectively engaging with corresponding pads on a bottom surface of the IC module and on a top surface of the PCB.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LGA socket is illustrated. The LGA socket comprises an insulative housing 31 receiving a plurality of electronic terminals 80 arrayed therein for electrically connecting an IC module 41 and a PCB 51. Each terminal 80 includes a retention portion 81, a pressing arm 84 extending upwardly and obliquely from a top end of the retention portion 81, and a contacting arm 86 extending downwardly and obliquely from another end of the retention portion 81. A pressing portion 842 stretches forwardly from the pressing arm 84 and extends beyond an upper surface of the insulative housing 31. The pressing portion 842 contacts a corresponding pad 412 mounted on the IC module 41 for achieving an electrical connecting therebetween. The contacting portion 86 extends beyond a lower surface of the insulative housing 31 and contacts a corresponding pad of the PCB 51. Therefore, electrical connection between the IC module 41 and the PCB 51 is built.
One problem with this design of the terminal is that a path of transmission electric current is too long so that exceeding impedance will cause EMF (electromotive force) to make the electric signal stumble.
Hence, a new LGA contact is desired to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior art.